I'm WHAT!
by CigaretteScars
Summary: Bella's life takes a turn of events when she finds out Leah Clearwater is her sister...her twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

I sat there, on the kitchen floor, feeling numb. How could they? How dare they keep they this from me! I'm ADOPTED! How I know this you ask? Well it's sitting right in front of me. Literally. Sue and Harry Clearwater sitting right in front of me telling me that I am their daughter. Sister to Seth Clearwater. Freaking TWIN to Leah Clearwater. Wow shocker isn't it. Pale, plain vampire girl Bella Swan was Leah Clearwater's twin. Oh hell I wonder what she thinks about all this. Did she even know? I just hadn't the energy to ask the people sitting in front of me. They seemed to get the message giving me a gentle pat on the shoulder (even though I knew they wanted more )telling me that they would give me time to think this through and call back tomorrow when Charlie was at work. All I could do was nod my head. Lame yeah I know. They left without another word leaving me to my thoughts. God am I tired. I could think about all this tomorrow. So with that I walked up the stairs and into my purple room, got into my pyjamas and dived under the covers.

**So what did you think? This was my very first story ever. Should I continue? Rate and Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm WHAT?

SOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner my computer had a melt down. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

"The heat in here" I thought as I stumbled out of bed to my wardrobe. What to wear…well if I'm Leah Clearwater's twin sister I may as well look the part. I opened the wardrobe and stood there for a while trying to figure out what to wear. Half an hour ten minutes later I closed the wardrobe in defeat, so I walked downstairs in and into the kitchen where Charlie stood over the oven attempting to cook eggs. I stood in the doorway for a while trying to figure out what to do. Should I confront him or pretend that nothing was, so with the decision I had made I walked into the kitchen and took out a chair rather loudly and plopped onto it with a scowl on my face and my arms across my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"Bell's your up early!" He said surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I repeated the question a bit louder.

"What are you talking about" He said as he turned around and leaned against the sink.

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" I whispered.

His whole body tensed up he opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, it would have been funny if we weren't in this situation.

He took a deep breath and stood up straighter then walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me, took both my hands in his and said "Bella, sweetie listen to me. I don't know who told you that you were adopted but you cant believe every word that comes out of some one's mouth. Do you understand?" He said gently.

I couldn't do this. He was speaking to me as if I was a child, I was eighteen years old for gods sake. I took my hands out of his and stood up.

"Your right" I said, "I shouldn't believe everything. So I'm gonna head over to Jakes for a while, I'll see you at dinner." I lied and with that I walked out the door and headed for the stairs to get dressed.

Soooooooooo… what did you think?was it better than the first one?well let me know by rating and reviewing if you can and if you can give me some ideas for the next chapter!that would be lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay then, here I am!Hope you can forgive me for taking so long . Well I'm not going to bore you with my problems so ON WITH THE STORY!

My converse clad feet pounded on the ground as I ran for the door. Just as I was about to reach the steps the door was flung open and I was crushed to an over-heated chest and out of the pouring rain.

"Bella!" Jake yelled in my ear and swinging me around at the same time almost flinging me into the door.

"Yes". It is Bella" I gasped, oxygen not reaching my lungs.

"Will you let the poor girl down Jacob, you're suffocating her" Said a voice from behind us.

Jake reluctantly let me down and the second my feet touched the ground I shoved him away and held my chest taking in large mouthfuls of air. Okay. Maybe I was being a bit dramatic, but still!

"Nice to see you Billy" I smiled turning around and facing the source of the voice. He sat there grinning.

"You to bells, so what bring you here?" He asked confused.

"Aren't I allowed to visit some friends?" I said innocently.

"Well…" He started but Jacob interrupted him.

"Oh lay off it dad" He snapped, grabbed my hand and dragged me into his GIGANTIC bedroom (cue sarcasm).

Once we were inside I really got time to look at him. He was nearly a foot taller than the last time I saw him and his muscles were more defined. If I didn't consider him a brother I would have thought he was hot.

He must have caught my staring because he smirked cheekily and said "see something you like"

"Actually, yes. Where did you get that shirt?" I inquired politely trying not to grin at the crestfallen look on his face. The silence was broken by the vibrating of my phone in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked warily seeing as the number was anonymous .

"Bella you need to come home now. There's someone here to see you." Charlie said on the other end of the phone.

"…who is it?"

"It's L….." Line went dead. Crap. I turned to Jacob who looked confused.

"Everything alright?" He asked softly

"I have to head now, i'll drop by later." I walked over to give him a big which lasted for what felt like hours then walked out the door shouting a bye to Billy. Fiddling with my phone walking to the truck I bumped, well more liked crashed into someone sending both of us to the ground.

"Watch where you're going" The dude I had crashed into growled at me. Literally. Picking himself up he stalked towards Jacobs. Watch him walk away from the wet ground I glared and gave him the finger. Shuffling to my feet I walked to my truck hoped in and immediately turned on the heat and off I go.

…

I opened the door and saw Charlie shouting at the T.V. Men, I sighed.

"Well, who is it?" I said impatiently.

"She's upstairs" He said without turning.

I surprisingly ran up the stairs without tripping and opened my door only to freeze with what I saw there…

Again, really am sorry for not updating sooner. Hope this will satisfy you. If it didn't please I'm okay with critism. I'm curious to see who you want as Bella's love interest. Please leave in review.

P.S: it cant be Edward or Jacob. I want someone different.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok then, I've made my mind up about Bella's love interest but he won't be in this chapter and this story is set in the middle of New Moon when Bella was happy and Jacob wasn't a wolf just so you know

I surprisingly ran up the stairs without tripping and opened my door only to freeze with what I saw there…

"Hi" I said softly. "What are you doing here"

"I think you already have the answer to that" She replied. Without another word I crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her.

"Bella swan" I said sticking my hand out to her.

"Leah Clearwater" Her hand grasped mine and it was like the whole world just stopped and it felt like I was filled to the brim with love. Tingles were sent shooting down my spine our minds mingled until I didn't know what thoughts belonged to me. It was like a force field had surrounded us and we were unstoppable.

When I finally came back to my senses I looked at her face and saw the same expression that was probably on mine. Hands still grasped. I didn't know which of us moved first but then we were wrapped in each others arms and tears leaking down our eyes. I didn't know how long we stayed like that until I heard Charlie yell up the stairs.

"You girls alright up there"

Sniffling, I shouted back "yes"

Now that was over I looked at her closely and, wow, she looked exactly like me. They were both around 5'6, same arched eyebrows, high cheekbones, the hazel eyes with flecks of blue, brown and green, straight nose, long, thick black eyelashes and their lips were the same shade of dark pink. The only differences were her hair was black and mine was a dark chocolate and the skin color. Obviously. Hers was a light bronze color while mine was a cream color but, other than that we were exact.

" I have a sister" She murmured.

"A twin" And then she grinned, no smiled, and said

" I've always wanted a sister" At that I laughed, a sound I haven't made in what felt like years.

Still smiling I asked " what do we do now? Do we just go on like we don't know or do we tell people?"

"This is the hard part" She muttered, and I agreed with her. This was going to be hard.

We stood up simultaneously and said "we should tell"

We both started laughing until we were literally rolling around on the floor.

Ok so maybe we have some problems to sort out but for now this was perfect.

…

Okay…..so what do you think? Good, bad? Should it be longer?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The sun was glaring down from the sky covering everything in a golden hue. Making everything glitter. My heart clenched at the thought of HIM. I havent thought of him in what felt like forever, I have been a bit preoccupied with the whole adoption thing but everthing was better than it was before, there have been a lot if changes since I have found out. Both physically and emotionally._

_Well for one I seemed to have gotten taller, not by much but it was still noticeable, I seemed to have but on more weight but in a good way, like, more muscle than I had before, it wasn't your normal manly muscle it was more like my skin was hard and toned and more defined. My skin had gotten tanner but that was probably because of the suprisingly good weather we've been having the last couple of weeks and my hair was starting to get annoyingly long._

_As I drove to work I thought over what had been happenimg over the last couple of weeks. Leah and I had gotten closer, like really close. The sort of close where your practically inseperable. We did everything together although we made sure no one knew why we were so buddy-buddy. Not even Seth, we didn't really know what to tell him._

_I hopped out of the truck and walked slowly into the small shop._

_I saw mike on one of those step ladder thingies and walked past him to the desk._

_"__Hey Mike" I muttered and tried to contain my laughter as he jumped and fell straight on his ass._

_"__Oh hey Bella" He said trying to hide his embarasment but failing terribly._

_…__._

_It was 1.30 when I was finally able to leave. As I was walking out of the shop I noticed a familiar figure across the street._

_"__Leah" I yelled as I ran across dodging cars on my way. She turned around in confusion until she saw me and grinned. _

_"__Hey Bee, what brings you here?" She said as we threw our arms around each other._

_"__I could've asked you the same thing. I mean I do live here." I replied._

_"__Billy asked me to pick some things up for Jacob"_

_"__Jacob to lazy to do it himself?"I said raising my eyebrows._

_"__No he's sick or something, some sort of flu" She replied._

_"__Is he okay?" God I worry too much._

_"__Heard he was. We still on for tonight?" She grinned cheekily._

_"__Not like I have much of a choice" I laughed._

_"__Oh you want this as much as I do"_

_"__Whatever floats your boat" I said sniggering to myself._

_"__Bitch" She muttered._

_"__Bimbo"_

_"__Airhead"_

_"__Arsehole"_

_We could have went on like that forever but unfortanautely I had dinner to cook._

_"__Right as much as I'd like to stay and chat I've gotta head" Slinging my bag higher onto my shoulder._

_"__I'll be over at 5" She said smugly._

_"__Ugh, sure" I said turning my back on her and walking away._


	6. Chapter 6

Honey, i'm home! I know it's beem FOREVER and i'm so so so freaking sorry. Honeslty my heart is breaking, I just hope none of you have lost faith in me. Because if you did i'd have to kill ya. I hope this chapters long enough for you. I dont have microsoft word so i'm not sure how many words are in this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything belonging to Stephaine Meyer (unfortanutely)

And I am so sorry for all my grammer mistakes. I'm sure i've made tons. I'm not very good at spelling.

**Chapter 6**

I opened the door to be greeted by the stony face of Leah, her hair damp from the rain pouring above us, the hem of her shirt dripping and the squek of her shoes as she pushes past me and into the house.

I glanced at the clock to see it had just past seven o'clock. What had her here so early? Had something happened? I hope not.

I watch as she slips out of her wet jacket, dropping it onto the floor as she goes, and throws herself rather ungracefully onto my couch. Props her feet up onto the coffee table and proceed's to untie her soggy shoelaces.

"Well hello to you too, sweetheart. My day was fine, thanks for asking" I say as I pick up her jacket from the floor and put it on the coat hanger in front of the door.

She just lays down and grunts. I raise an eyebrow, what's crawled up her ass? Walking over ro her I shove her feet off the couch and sit down beside her.

"What's your problem?" Again, she just grunts in response.

"Fine be like that. I have dinner on, you want some?"

"Sure, whatever" Rolling my eyes at her attempt at indifference, I head to the kitchen.

Piling everything onto two plates I practically throw her's onto her lap. Glaring at me she brought some up to mouth and nearly fell out of the seat.

"Holy fuck! This shit's hot!" Spitting most of it into her hand and back onto the plate.

"Yeah well, you didn't blow" And once again i'm on the recieving end of her glare.

After putting the dishes into the sink we head upstairs and for the first time I notice the small duffel bag she has with her.

"What's in that?"

"Clothes" Was her short response and for what felt like the billionth time I rolled my eyes.

After around an hour of trying on different clothes (thankfully Leah's in a better mood) we finally find something for both of us.

cgi/set?id=45973969

cgi/template?id=280036

We get changed, I grab my purse and we call a taxi because i'm pretty sure that by later on we'll be so out of it we wont know which ways left and which ways right.

We both step out of the cab and walk, well more like strut, up to the entrance and straight past the, now very pissed off, queue.

Leah whisper's something in the bouncer's ear and then he's pulling back that red rope of his. The minute we're in, the scent of alcohol and sweat slides over us. The music pounding in my ears and making me slightly light-headed.

I make eye-contact with Leah and try and find my way to the bar . Which is pretty hard considering all the people grinding up against eachother. More like dry humping.

When I reach the bar I have to wait five minutes for the bartenter to actually take notice of me and then have to shout I dont know how many times for him to hear my order. Vodkla and redbull. Leah finally finds her way and gets her drink, some strange name i'm not even gonna try and pronounce.

I look over at Leah to see her staring straight back at me.

"What?" I shout over the vibrating music.

"I wanna dance!" She shouts back.

I look around nervously, my heart pounding against my ribcage, my face flushed and my hands started shaking so I put my drink down.

Then out of nowhere this sudden confidence swept over me.

"Come on then!" Grinning I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the crowd of sweaty bodies.

We danced and danced and danced, then we drank and drank, the danced some more, and drank double the amount. My arms were above my head as I gryated my hips to the beat.

_T__here she goes, shaking that ass_

_on the floor, bumping and grinding _

_that bone, the way she grinding _

_that pole, I think i'm losing control_

I tensed slightly when I felt hands rest on my waist and pull me flush against them, but I relax immedietaly and resume my previous dancing.

_I was dehydrated till the beat vibrated_

_I was revived as soon as this bitch_

_gryated and hips and licked them lips_

_and that was it I had to get Nate Dogg here to sing some shit_

I pushed my hips back and felt hands wander over the planes of my stomach. All of a sudden I felt an uncontrollable urge to let my eyes wander over the body of the person touching me.

I slowly turned a round in their grasp and felt the air go straight out of my lungs as autumn hazel met molten chocolate.

Well? Was it to your liking? If it was you know where to send your words of praise! And I promise I WILL update soon. Maybe even tomorrow if your lucky ;) Who knows...


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for all the spelling errors last time, myarlings. The last chapter was close enough to 1000 words so i'll do my best this time. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

Finally catching my breath I felt hands on my hips pulling me closer. The length of our bodies pressed up against eachother. I could vagely feel Leah dancing behind me with some lad she picked up along the way but I soon blocked her out as well as the rest of the club. I put my hands on his stomach and very slowly dragged them up his chest until they reached his shoulders and then I wrapped them around his neck.

His features were slightly blurry with the effects of the alcohol and the strobe light dancing on his skin didn't help the matter. He was maybe, an inch or two taller than me in heels and from what I could tell he had dark hair. Whether it was brown or black I don't know.

I looked back up at him and he caught my eye as we danced. My mouth went dry and my tongue felt fuzzy. There was a sharp warmth shooting all over my body as I looked at him. I had never experienced this before, not even with...Edward. Shoving _him_ out of my head I glanced back up to see his face was closer than ever. I gasped slightly and subconciously wet my lips. He leaned down even further and I met him half way. When our lips touched it wasn't like any other kiss i've had. Not that i've kissed a lot of people. There was no fireworks or tingles sent spiraling through my body, it was deeper than that. It was a fire that was slowly consuming my mind, making me run my finger through his hair and grip tight and try and get as close as possible. Our lips smashed together, teeth clashing, noses pressed together. Overall it was one of the hottest kisses ever. He wasn't afraid to get too rough. He had one hand wrapped in my hair and the other had my waist in a grip that would probably bruise in the morning. But i'm pretty sure I was doing the exact same thing to him. Gripping his bicep so hard it had probably cut off his blood flow and the other pulling at his short hair.

Finally we had to pull away for air. We leaned against one another breathing heavily. Just as we were about to go in for round 2 I felt an arm grab my wrist and pull me backwards. Stumbling through the crowd until we reached the entrance.

"What the hell, Leah?" Looking around for my mystery man.

"Charlie called, he wants us home. Something about another murder."

Sighing, I gave up looking for him and followed her out, well stumbled out. We called a cab and fell into it.

Once we reached the house we head upstairs mumbling a goodnight to Charlie and ignoring his disaproving stares. Pulling off the killer heels I massage my feet and collapse onto the bed beside Leah where she'd fell moments before.

Ugh. I couldn't even be bothered to get changed. I could already feel the beginning of a headache coming on. Rolling onto my side and bringing my knees up to my chest. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep but i'm haunted by the chocolate eyes, the dark silky hair and the warm, wet lips.

Finally giving up on going to sleep I turn to Leah to see her face scrunched up in concentration.

"What's up?" I murmer, turning to face her.

"What were you doing dancing with Paul Lahote?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Paul? I don't know any Paul's..." Confusion evident on my face.

"Oh come on, you had your tongue shoved down his throat" Oh...

"His name was Paul? It suits him." I say lost in thought.

"Bella..." She sighed, giving me a look of warning.

"What?" I respond.

"You stay away from Paul, Bells. He's not exactly...relationship material."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Oh God, please dont-

"He's a playboy, Bella. He fucks everything that walks. He has...commitment issues, the longest he's a girlfriend for is three weeks, and do you want to know how that ended? She walked in on him screwing her sister."

"And he's started hanging around with Sam and his lap dog."

"Who's Sam?"Sam, think Bella, think...nope. No idea who Sam is.

"Sam is an ex of mine. We finished a while ago" And for the first time since we found out we were siblings, I saw a look of pure anguish on her face. Her eyes dimmed and her lower lip trembled lighlty.

"What happened?" I ask softly, resting my hand on top of her's, stroking it gently.

"We were...engaged-" "You were engaged!" "Yes, now shut up!" Jeez, sorry!

"Sam disapered for two weeks, just dropped off the face of the earth! No one had any idea where the hell he was. Then he came back and told no one where he was. Finally when everything seemed to be going our way, Emily showed up, our cousin. She was my maid of honour. I should have noticed" At this point her eyes had a distant, far away look, her face devoid of any emotion. "I should have noticed it the minute she stepped through the door. It wasn't until a couple of days later I realised something was wrong. At the bonfire...they were there, both of them...together. They were holding hands and they both looked so fucking happy!" The tears had started to stream down her face, dripping off her chin. She wrapped her arms around her torso to stop her shaking. I reached over to take her into my arms. Her body shaking from the force of her sobs.

I tried to shush her but it didn't work, so I just let her cry. Finally her sobs died down and she fell silent in my arms.

I looked down at her to find her asleep. I pushed off the covers and tucked her in, pushing her hair off her face.

Silently, I crawled in beside her and drifted off to sleep. The name Paul Lahote dancing in my head.

...Told you i'd update fast, and I tried my best to fix the grammer mistakes.

I've tried to get a picture down here at the bottom for one of my reviewers (is that even a word?) but that didn't work so i'm just going to give a MASSIVE THANK YOU to JaganKames-And-SamUley. You keep on loving Nialler!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What on earth are you doing?" I jump, dropping one of the plates in my hand and it crashes to the floor. I scramble out of the way trying not to step on the small pieces of glass, thankful I thought to put on socks when I got up.

"Well I _was_ washing the dishes" Moving to the back door and collecting the sweeping brush and dirt collecter thing, I sweep up all the glass and drop it in the bin.

"At eight o'clock in the morning? How do you not have a hangover, i'm pretty sure you drank more than me. How am I even awake!"

I finally let my gaze fall on Leah. She had changed out of her clothes from last night and was in a pair of my sweats and a tee, her hair was tangled and while most of her make-up was gone she still had traces of it around her eyes. But over-all, she just looked tired.

"Maybe you should try and get some more sleep, I have cleaning to do anyway" Squirting more of that Fairy liquid stuff into the sink, I start pulling out more plates and scrubbing them.

"No, i'm not tired" I raised my eyebrow and watch as she stands up from her seat at the table and grabs a tea-towel.

And so we start a routine, I wash and she dries. Then we flip a coin to see who puts the delf away. Fortanautely for me, I won. So I went up to take a shower.

After the shower I got changed into something comfortable for the day ( cgi/set?id=53324457) just as Leah went into the bathroom for a shower.

After spending 10 minutes trying to make my hair look some way decent I just decided to pull it all back into a high ponytail. It needed to be cut badly...

Leah came in and started pulling clothes out of that magical bag of hers, finally decding on an outfit. ( cgi/set?id=53325426 )

Towel drying her hair, she asked "So, what's on the agenda for today" Lying down on the bed and spreading my limbs all over it I replied "I need a haircut"

Leah's towel dropped to the floor, her eyes widened and she cupped her face. Then she let out the most girliest, most loudest shreak "SHOPPING SPREE!"

I look at her, horror written all over my face "Please tell me your joking..." She gave me a deadpanned look "Do I really look like a person who'd go on shopping spree's?"

Motioning to herself. "Well...no, not really. But I still need a haircut."

"Yeah but right now, I need food" Letting out a groan, I follow her downstairs into the kitchen. She sits down, places her hands infront of her on the table and says "Whats for breakfast?" _Ugh._

_..._

I threw Leah the keys, I cooked so she can drive. First we were going to head to her place to drop off her stuff while I stand akwardly in the living room. Cant wait.

We walked into the house just as a big ball of cuteness came bounding down the stairs and jumped straight into Leah's arms. "Leah!" I think he meant it for the entire world to hear, who knows.

"Ugh, Seth get off" Now that caught my attention. Seth. My little brother. My eyes roamed over his body. He was quite handsome, tan (obviously), quite tall for a 15 year old. Dark shaggy hair that fell into hazel eyes. Small noise, _adorable _lips and long lashes. He was a pretty boy.

After what felt like years, he turned to me and stuck out his hand for me to shake. I took it, warm, like Jake's.

"I'm Seth, you must be Bella Swan." I glanced over at Leah. _Does he know?_ She must have seen it on my face because she shook her head. "Yup, I am"

Leah decided it would be best if we left " Seth, we've got stuff to do. I'll talk to you later."

Seth still hadn't let go of my hand and he was staring at me with this strange look on his face. He was creeping me out. "Something wrong?" He seemed to snap out of his trance muttering "No, of course not." I raise an eyebrow "Can I have my hand back?"

His eyes widened "Oh jeez sorry, I didn't realise..." I just smiled, cutting him off "It was nice meeting you, Seth"

And me and Leah walked out.

Just as I was walking down the steps, I felt a body crash into mine. "Watch where your going!" A distinctly male voice growled at me. I glanced up about to unleash my frustration at being growled at "How about...!" _ Oh my God._ It's him. Paul Lahote. I would recognise those eyes anywhere, those swirling pools of melted chocolate would make anybody week in the knee's. And he was looking _straight _at _me_!

An undescribible look full of some emotion I just couldn't put my finger on was clouding his face "Bell's, come on!" Oh Leah, you are my savior!

I didn't look back, but as I walked to the truck I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

...

We finally got to the hairdressers around half one. So I just got my hair thinned, and cut up to just below my shoulders, but then Leah mentioned getting highlights and the hairdresser, who's name I found out was Michelle, went ballistic. And so that is how I ended up with caramel highlights...or lowlights, i'm not sure...anyway then we went to get lunch at this fish and chip place and we ordered...fish and chips!(or fries...)

Then, the unbelievable happened...Leah wants to go _shopping! _"What? I thought you didn't like shopping spree's..." Parking the car outside the shopping centre she turned to me "Well, I dont but I need some new clothes and i've seen your wardrobe." And with that she hopped out of the car. "What's that suppose to mean? You have something against my clothes?" Jogging up behind her, i'm all of a sudden sent barreling straight into her back.

Straightning myself up, I follow her line of sight. A really tall, tan, buff man standing at the edge of the forest wearing no shirt. _What?_ Looking at her face I see it's turned stone cold, her eyes hard and she's tense. "Leah, what is it?" She looks away and motions for me to walk with her. I look back over my shoulder. He's gone. "Leah, who was that?" She's starting to piss me off now. I'm not one for secrets. "Sam, that was Sam." _Oh, Sam..._

"Why was he half naked?" She let out a scoff, lightning up "Is that all you can think about?" I just rolled my eyes. I mean it wasn't the nicest of days and it's not very often you see some gorgeous dude strolling around with no shirt on...actually, he wasn't wearing shoes either... Well that's not strange at all.

But putting that out of my head, I focus on the horror's that lay ahead... _shopping._

I was thinking, Bella's going to eventually phase in one of the later chapters, but I dont know how to arrange the events leading up to that. If you could give me some idea's that would be great! XD Hope it's long enough for you greedy people ;)


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note

Ok people **MAJOR ANNOUNCMENT! **I just realised that I dont read over previous chapters after I upload them so I sort of forgot that Bella has already met Paul (well I meant for it to be Paul) in chapter 3 near the end and then I repeated the action in chapter 8 without realising. So now i'm a bit confused so just pretend that part in chapter 3 didn't hapeen or pretend it's not Paul (if that makes sense)

Sorry for the confusion.


End file.
